Evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of the candidate vaccine, live recombinant canarypox ALVAC HIV vCP205 , in combination with recombinant human granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor used as an adjuvant at two doses. Recruitment, enrollment, retention, and follow up are our main goals.